space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Skills
Rogue Skills GYMNASTICS Wily Rogues use their natural agility to wriggle out of the toughest of spots, often confounding slower opponents. Bonuses: Allows a tumbling dodge, +1 to Defend at levels 1-3, +2 at levels 4-6, +3 at levels 7-9 and +4 at level 10+. Requires a successful DF Check, made the first time they are forced to defend in any given combat. DF = 16 KEEN SENSES* This Skill represents practice in utilizing each of the five senses, (vision, hearing, touch, smell, and taste), to their utmost extent. Characters with this Skill can detect things that others would overlook. Improved vision imparts a bonus of 1% per level to Perception, (no DF Check required). Improved hearing allows otherwise imperceptible sounds to be heard (DF Check required). Improved touch eliminates the penalty for blind-fighting (reduce the penalty by 1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10). Improved smell and taste allows poisons and toxins to be detected before their effects begin (+1 to save at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10). Rogues can also make a Keen Senses DF Check to avoid the penalty to strike from Stealth. DF = 14 NET-SMARTS, (HT)* This Skill provides knowledge of illegal online activities including illicit hacker groups, powerful and dangerous people, and the black market. This Skill also includes knowing who to contact online to obtain information. Provides a one-time bonus to Computer Hacking of +1 to DF Checks. Requires: Computer Systems Level 3. DF = 13 PERSUASION* Characters may use Persuasion to increase their chances of Beguiling a person or group. A successful Persuasion DF Check will give the Character a bonus of +1 per level of the Persuasion Skill to their Beguile Roll. Characters that fail their Persuasion DF Check get no bonus from persuasion to their Beguile Roll. Note that when Beguiling Groups, only one Persuasion DF Check is required. DF = 16 PICK LOCKS Using the right equipment, the Character can pick most locks. Note: the Crypto-level of the lock inflicts a penalty to DF Checks, (+1/level); while some lock picks and High-Tech decoding programs will provide a bonus to Pick Locks DF Checks. Note that picking locks during combat is possible but difficult. It takes a speed factor of 15 minus the l Character's Skill Level. Picking Locks requires the characters full attention. Any adjacent Enemies can take attacks of opportunity on the lock picker as long as he remains focused on picking locks. DF = 15 PICK POCKETS* Requires an Agility of 10 or better. Allows the Character to attempt to steal small items from other people without them noticing. If the pickpocket fails their DF Check, the victim can attempt a Perception Check, adding the amount that the DF Check was failed by to their normal Perception score. This Skill can also be used to palm small items, cheat at cards and perform other acts of sleight of hand. DF = 15 STEALTH* This Skill lets the Character move silently and swiftly, without easily being seen or heard. Characters that make a successful DF check cannot be attacked unless a Perception Check is made. Every time a Stealthing Character gives away their position, (i.e. attacks, sneezes, opens a door, etc.), any witnesses can make a Perception Check to attempt figure out where the character is located. If the Check is successful then the witness can tell where the Stealthy person is. In combat Stealthy Characters can use their sneaky ways to confuse and avoid their enemies. If they spend an Action and make a successful DF Check enemies receive a - 1 to Strike the Character with an additional -1 at levels 4, 7 and 10. This check can only be made once per combat. DF = 16 STREET-SMARTS* This Skill involves a general familiarity with the operation of illegal activities and street customs, including knowledge of who to talk to in order to obtain different types of information, back-channels to buy or sell illicit goods, and how to avoid offending powerful and dangerous people. This Skill also includes being able to find all the best short cuts, which are the lesser-used routes in and out of many areas of the specific city, and all the best spots in town, (best views, parking spots, hotdogs, pit fights, poker games and night clubs, etc). Characters can specialize their Street Smarts knowledge to a specific city by spending 3 four hour blocks training in that location and 2 generic or academic pool points. This provides a bonus of +5 to Street Smarts DF Checks made for that city. It is possible to specialize in as many different cities as a Character desires, provided they spend the training time required for each one. DF = 18 Category:skills